<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why? by Vale2294</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481418">why?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294'>Vale2294</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Love, Melancholy, Missing Persons, Remember, Sentimental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perché? Perché continui a cercare?" Mi aveva colpito questa domanda fattami dallo sceriffo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin &amp; Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Perché? Perché continui a cercare?" Mi aveva colpito questa domanda fattami dallo sceriffo, non tanto per il fatto che mi guardasse come se fossi impazzita e cercasse di farmi tornare verso la razionalità, verso la mia logica ferrea, ma perché quello strano, secondo me era lui.<br/>
Perché lo sceriffo, ma anche Scott e Malia, non vuole più scoprire cosa realmente si cela dietro la parola Stiles? Eppure Scott con quella parola sente il bisogno del suo migliore amico, di suo fratello; Malia ricerca la sua ancora o per lo meno un appiglio verso essa; e lo sceriffo, lui lo sa, lo sente, lo sogna, un figlio.<br/>
Io invece udendo la parola Stiles mi sento bene, sento in me come una sorta di leggerezza ma allo stesso tempo sento una parola che rimbomba nella mia testa, <em><strong>“Remember”</strong></em>.<br/>
Stiles mi rimanda a sensazioni di benessere quando piango come se non avessi bisogno di nascondermi, mi fa capire che la mia intelligenza deve restare alla luce del giorno e non nascosta come il più grande dei peccati, sento come se, inspiegabilmente, qualcuno potesse impazzire se solo io morissi, ma soprattutto, specie in questi tempi, la parola Stiles mi toglie ogni dubbio riguardo le capacita di banshee che possiedo, mi da la forza di combattere, rialzarmi e proteggere i miei amici, anche se con una semplice mazza da baseball.<br/>
Una semplice parola racchiude in me tutte queste sensazioni, quindi non la posso abbandonare e continuerò a cercare, anche da sola se dovessi, fino a trovare il possessore di questo nome.<br/>
Dopotutto l'ho detto anche a Scott: "Credo di amarlo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>